world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zancrow
Zancrow was a Flame God Slayer, a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart, and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He was killed by Zeref Dragneel during the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart war on Tenrou Island. Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Gender': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Relatives': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Tetsu Shiratori Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Zancrow has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He is usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located. Personality Befitting his appearance, Zancrow is very psychotic in nature and is, more often than not, seen laughing psychotically. He has a violent and sadistic nature, getting excited over the idea of burning people to ashes and feeling no remorse for bringing them pain. On Tenrou Island, when he overheard some of his lesser-rank subordinates cautioning him on Natsu Dragneel's strength, he roasts them with his flames as he considers Grimoire Heart to be the superior guild, having no use for weaklings. He has also displayed a high level of arrogance, such as during his fight against Natsu when he boasted about how his God Slayer flames are far more powerful than those of a Dragon Slayer and that there is no way for Natsu to defeat him. His personality is similar to that of Gajeel Redfox's when he was first introduced as a member of Phantom Lord, since he believed his own guild was the strongest, and would not hesitate to attack those who disagreed with him, whether they be ally or enemy. Though he appears to be kind towards his fellow Kin, such as when he comforts Meredy after Ultear's scolding, he seems to hold no genuine concern for anyone, gleefully expelling Meredy from the guild after discovering her and Ultear's betrayal, and even going as far as to reveal that Ultear, who Meredy loves as a mother, was the one who destroyed her hometown. The only member of his guild he seems to have any respect for is Hades himself, and becomes angered whenever he thinks anyone even jokes about defeating him. Despite his normally hotheaded mentality, he was also intimidated by Makarov Dreyar's fearsome Giant Magic like the rest of his companions (excluding his master, Hades). History Power Main Skills and Equipment Fire God Slayer Magic: Zancrow is a God Slayer, with his particular element being fire, and controls black flames. Being a God Slayer, Zancrow considers himself to be on a completely different level than Natsu, who is a Dragon Slayer. Zancrow's claims, however, are not for show, as Natsu is unable to eat Zancrow's black flames, as they are superior to his, but Zancrow, in turn, could eat Natsu's flames to increase his own power. However, despite their lethal potency, Fire God Slayer Magic flames can be eaten by a Fire Dragon Slayer only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption. *'Fire God's Bellow': Zancrow's signature God's Bellow. Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents. While using this attack, his fire is normal-colored, not black, although, presumably, this is due to the fact that Zancrow had just consumed Natsu's flames mere moments prior. However, in the anime, the color of the flames stays black. *'Fire God's Explosive Flame': Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. *'Fire God's Kagutsuchi': Zancrow spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This attack is first used against Natsu Dragneel to counter his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, which was overpowered by this spell. *'Fire God's Supper': An attack where Zancrow claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:God Slayer Category:Former Members of Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist